In an Instant
by Aggro Bunny
Summary: An old Nick looks back on his life and all the times things changed for him.


**In an Instant**

Life can change in the smallest moments, sometimes for good and sometimes for bad. That's what Nick found himself reflecting on at the moment. He sat at the dining room table. His muzzle was gray with age. His mind drifting here and there, thinking back on his life.

The first memory of when his life suddenly changed came up, "D-daddy's not coming home, Nick…" His mother told him with tear filled eyes. There had been an accident at the warehouse his farther worked at. One of the shelves gave out while Nick's father was next to it.

A soft sigh escaped Nick's mouth and he took a sip from his drink, it was bitter and burned on the way down.

Life had gotten harder after that, with his mother suddenly having to be the one supporting their family. Nick never quite knew how she managed to do it, to grieve and take care of him as well as herself. But she managed.

Nick was always proud of his mother. She gave him everything she could and tried to give more. She had even managed to get enough money together to let him join the scouts…

His ears fell a bit as that was the next memory that came to mind about when his life suddenly changed, when his innocence was lost.

"Even though you're a fox?" He remembered those words so clearly, as well as the sudden confusion he felt. He didn't understand why they were acting like that. Next was the pain, not physical of course but of betrayal.

Being put in a muzzle like he had been, that stuck with him. He could never look at a muzzle without feeling a chill up his spine after that day.

He had gotten so cold after that, withdrawn from everyone, even his mother. Things stayed that way for quite a long time.

Now though, the old fox had to smile, the next memory, now that was a good one, the start of quite a few good ones actually.

"Felony tax evasion." His heart had sunk as soon as those words left Judy's lips. She had him by the tail! He tried to think of a way out, there had always been a way out in his life before then. Some escape, something he could say or do to get out! And yet… no, this bunny had him. He slipped up, he'd underestimated her because she was a bunny, just like others thought less of him because he was a fox.

He could look back on that and smile now, at the time though he was sure his life was over, that he would be going to jail within the next few days. Luckily the bunny kept her word, and gave him the pen once they'd done their job.

Their job… It became his job too after that. Well after months of working hard at the academy and a few before that to get himself into better shape.

Life was good then, and it stayed good for a while. Time went by, Judy and him as partners, working the beat and putting bad guys away, helping the innocent.

It was about a year after he joined the force that the next big change happened. One night he and Judy had come back to his apartment after grabbing dinner together, as they tended to do often after work, to watch a movie.

Every time he had her over he wanted to make a move, he knew how he felt and yet he couldn't shake his fear. His fear that she didn't feel the same way, that she'd reject him and it would ruin his life. And still he hoped.

This time however, he was in luck. They had decided to watch some cheesy romance movie and part way through Judy had scooted a bit closer. He'd noticed but acted like he didn't, even though it made his heart race.

The old fox smiled as the moment became clear as day to him once again. Without warning Judy had grabbed him by the tie and tugged him down to her level, pulling him into a deep kiss, her hands stroking along his muzzle.

He'd never had a kiss like that before, one so honest and loving. It was amazing. Judy pulled back from it with a little huff, "Was that so hard you dumb fox?" She asked with a grin.

After that they went home together almost every night. Judy started staying over most of the time and the romance between the two grew fast, full of repressed passion they'd both been hiding. It was a never ending whirlwind of love.

It wasn't long until Judy moved in with him. A few years went by after that with them living together, loving each other just as much as they had the night they kissed.

Nick sipped his drink once more, remembering fondly those times and what came next. It was about three years after Judy moved in with him. They were out for a walk in one of Zootopia's many parks at night. It was all lit up with strings of hanging lights, giving it quite the nice glowing atmosphere.

They walked together, Nick having his arm around Judy's shoulder. "Hey, let's check that out over there." She said, pointing over a gazebo perched next to a pond.

Nick gave a nod and headed that way, it did look nice enough, a good place to rest and enjoy the view, "Alright Fluff." He said, cocking a brow when he saw the big grin on her face. Something was going on… She was really bad at keeping secrets.

"Close your eyes." Judy said, as they arrived . Thatearned a roll out of those green eyes before he closed them for her.

Great, she was going to give him a gift of some kind. He hated getting gifts from her, he hated getting gifts in general, it always made him feel funny.

"Okay, open 'em!" Judy called out. And when he did what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Judy was in front of him, down on one knee, holding a box up towards him. Nick couldn't help but let a smile creep over his muzzle.

He was pretty sure this was backwards of how it was supposed to go… though that could be said about their whole relationship. He knew what was coming. He knew what she was about to ask.

Nick's gray muzzle twisted up into a little smile, everything got even better after that. "Will you marry me, Nick Wilde?" Of course he'd said yes, in fact as he sat there at the dining room table he said it again, silently to himself, letting his hand drift over to his left paw to spin the ring that still resided there today.

The wedding was quite the event. It was in Bunnyburrow of course, with quite the medley of guests. Most of the ZPD was there, along with Mr Big's family. That was pretty awkward… Not to mention Judy's hundreds of bothers and sisters, and even more extended family. And of course front and center on the groom's side was his mother.

Nick had almost made Finnick be the ring barer, but he wasn't that cruel to his old friend, instead they ended up having Koslov's son do it. While Finnick was of course his best man.

It really was quite the beautiful memory.

Things were good for quite a while after that. They happy couple kept at their job, for quite a few years without anything going wrong.

Nick's smile faded now though, his ears wilting. Things had gone well for so long, but it had to run out eventually. This next memory was so clear…

He hadn't even heard the gunshot at first. Well he had but he hadn't even had time to process it. But now, that gunshot was a sound he heard in his head oh so often. They were chasing some crook down an alley. He had robbed a convenience store. They didn't know he was armed…

Of course when the shot rang out Nick froze, expecting to feel a burning pain any moment… but it didn't come. He had only a moment to breath a sigh of relief, happy that the guy had missed him.

"That was a close one, right Fluff?" He asked, turning to look at her, when he did his heart leaped right up into his throat. Judy was laying face down, not moving.

"No..." Nick forgot the guy running even existed at that moment, letting him get away while he went to Judy and knelt down, turning her over to see how bad it was. His heart was racing as he hoped it was just a graze, or maybe a gut shot.

His worst fears were confirmed though when he had her on her back… There was a red stain growing on the front of her vest on the left side, a hole punched through it into her chest.

Nick didn't want to admit it but he knew it was already too late. He applied pressure but it didn't matter, she wasn't breathing or moving in the slightest… "Judy, Judy don't leave me. Stay with me!" He pleaded with the motionless bunny as he grabbed his radio, "Officer Down, Officer Hopps has been shot, I need back up now. In the alley behind the Coconut Club"

He sat there on his knees, giving up on holding the wound instead picking her up into his arms and holding her tightly. She was limp… Nick pressed his face against her chest and sobbed, he had no words right now. In just an instant his life changed, his wife taken from him in her prime…

He never got to say goodbye, to say that he loved her one last time. She probably never even knew what happened…

Nick took a bit drink from his glass, finishing off the bitter drink and setting the glass down. It had been years since then. He stayed on the force for a long time before retiring to become a private detective.

Life was cold after that, not as cold as it had been before that bunny came into his life, but colder than when she'd been with him.

Now though as the old fox sat at his dining room table, looking down at the folder that was in front of him with a sigh. Today had been the most recent time something had changed for him, and he had a feeling it would be the last.

That word rung in his ears still, "Terminal." The old fox leaned back. What a ride it had been… He couldn't help but smile though now. It had been a good ride.


End file.
